


Show Me

by SimplySonia



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySonia/pseuds/SimplySonia
Summary: Asking for help is sometimes the most difficult task in the world, but the benefits can be surprising and wonderful





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing**: Steve Rogers x Female 
> 
> **Word Count**: 1845
> 
> **Warning(s)**: bad writing
> 
> **Author’s Notes**: written for [sovietghoststories’ ](https://tmblr.co/mu4xqRSGXJao8ZQ7JUW7e8g)[3K Writing Challenge](https://sovietghoststories.tumblr.com/post/185672833290/so-something-crazy-happened-this-weekend-i). The prompt was “Show Me” and I put [THESE GIFS](https://twinsand.tumblr.com/post/169967159420/characterdevelopment) of Elias & Bayley (WWE Wrestlers) on my “fic prompt” list ages ago. For some reason, I’m in a very Steve mood lately and I saw the prompt and the GIFs came to mind and here’s this tiny piece of whatever it is. It was just nice to start and finish something. Special thanks to my editor Jill (my NorCal bestie) & Viv for also taking a look at the story for me!
> 
> And obvs, CONGRATS TO [sovietghoststories](https://tmblr.co/mu4xqRSGXJao8ZQ7JUW7e8g) for 3K! She’s amazing, her writing is fire, and I am just a huge fan. Thank you for allowing me to participate in your writing challenge.

“Show me,” he insisted. His tone made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and her mouth go bone dry. She licked her lips and thought she heard him inhale sharply, but with her heart pounding in her ears, she scolded herself. _Of course that’s not what you heard, dummy_. She tried to focus on the task at hand, but with his eyes boring into her so intensely, her mind struggled. All she could do was shiver under his gaze and shake her head. 

“Steve, I really don’t think … “ she began, but a sharp and high pitched whistle cut through her attempt at dodging his demand. Her hands flew up to her ears as she scrunched her nose up and looked at him angrily. She hated when he did that. 

“Don’t THINK,” he told her. “Just…show me.” She huffed, she puffed and she rolled her eyes at him. She knew that Steve Rogers had the capacity to be relentless so if she didn’t do this now, he would absolutely wear her patience down until she screamed. And there were much more fun ways he could do that…

Steve cleared his throat, startled her out of her thoughts and she felt the heat in her face. There was no way he did not notice, which accounted for the smirk on his lips. His smugness just served to further irritate her. She wiped her sweaty palms on her thighs and grinded her teeth.

“FINE!” she shouted, wrapping her hand around the slender neck of the guitar and yanking it back into her lap. Steve sat forward on the chair across the way from her, sitting on its edge and resting his elbows on his knees. She did what she was supposed to do, at least according to that YouTube lesson. It wasn’t easy but she wrapped her hand around the neck of the guitar, watched her fingertips struggle to get to their positions. She took two quick breaths and with her other hand, she strummed … and then she immediately cringed because the sound the guitar made was NOT the sound it was supposed to make. Her forehead hit the edge of the guitar with a soft thud. 

“Why? Can’t? I? Get? This?” she whined. Steve’s smile was much softer now as he looked at her. She was headstrong and a perfectionist, so setting her mind to learning the guitar and then not being great at it instantly was driving her to such a pouty mood. Truth be told, he found that incredibly captivating, most likely because there were so few things she could not master right away. Seeing her finally be vulnerable and struggle a little bit was reassuring to him. She had intimidated him from the moment they met because she always presented so calm and cool and put together. This side of her was much less intimidating, and much more attractive. Steve chewed at his bottom lip as he caught his thoughts. He whistled through his teeth again to catch her attention, laughing inwardly at how her features no doubt twisted in disgust. It probably shouldn’t be so fun to antagonize someone, but Steve couldn’t seem to help himself around her now that he found he could do so. 

“UGH!” she groaned at him, raising her head. 

“Do you want my help?” he asked. Steve was known for helping out, even if nobody asked him to. If he saw a need, he wanted to fill it, that was just his way. For some reason, though, he needed to know she wanted his help. Otherwise, he felt that just jumping in to “fix” this problem she was having would do more harm than good. 

He watched her bottom lip disappear in between her teeth as she took several long seconds to ponder his offer. He could literally hear the time ticking away on the only clock in the room. Finally, after so many heart beats that he stopped counting, Steve watched her shoulders rise and fall on the biggest sigh he had ever heard. 

“Yes, Steve. I would appreciate your help,” she said quietly. Even though her eyes were closed, Steve had glimpsed a mixture of embarrassment and sadness in her expression. That twisted his gut. Asking for help should not be something anyone felt embarrassed about. A voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like an amalgamation of his best friends screamed, “**THAT’S A LAUGH FROM YOU, ROGERS!**” and he realized his thought might be slightly hypocritical. Asking for help never came easy for him either, so … now … he needed to be incredibly careful in his navigation of the situation. 

“I know asking for help isn’t easy,” he began, pushing himself to his feet. “And believe it or not, it’s not something I find myself very good at.” She lifted her head up and tilted it back so she was looking up at him, and she feigned a gasp. 

“What?!? Captain Steve Rogers … stubborn?!?” The hand from around the guitar neck went to her sternum so she could really play up her non-surprise surprise, as if she would faint from this knowledge that wasn’t exactly new to anyone who was acquainted with Steve Rogers. “Well, I never!” Steve could feel the stretch in his cheeks as he smiled down at her, shaking his head as her shoulders lightly shook. 

“Very funny,” he said dryly, situating himself on the couch next to her. When she turned to him, he almost had to double take because she just … looked … different. She wore a wide smile and her eyes were bright; somehow her expression was open and she just … Steve had to swallow a sudden lump in his throat. What had happened? 

“You are, Steve. Very funny,” she retorted, her nose scrunching as she stuck her tongue out at him. She suddenly stood up, unfolding her leg from underneath her and perching herself on the edge of the sofa. Steve realized that she was mimicking him, perhaps wanting to show him she was serious. “Ok. Now, please Steve … show me.” He pressed his lips together to try and suppress another huge smile that wanted to spread on his face; he did not want her to think he was laughing at her. 

Steve’s hand moved towards the hand now wrapped around the neck of the guitar. His long strong fingers gently curled around the back of her hand and slowly moved her hand just an inch or so higher on the guitar neck. She opened her mouth to argue that this is not what she saw on the YouTube lesson, but he tilted his head and looked at her out of the tops of his eyes. She paused and he asked, “Trust me?” 

Her lips snapped shut and suddenly, her face was flooded with fear. Steve had not done anything amiss, but the impact that those two words had on her was immense. She had no idea if she was even capable of trusting anyone anymore, even for something this small. Sweat broke out on her upper lip and her eyelids started fluttering as she could feel her chest tighten up. 

“Hey hey hey,” Steve’s soft voice broke through the panic closing in on her, and she felt his tender touch on her shoulder. To her surprise, it grounded her. “I’m sorry, whatever I did…” She shook her head fiercely. 

“NO, Steve, don’t apologize. You didn’t do anything,” she assured him. She licked at the salty perspiration coating her upper lip and took a deep breath. _It isn’t that serious, she told herself. He wants to help you and you like him anyways so if you want it to go anywhere you’re going to have to trust him eventu_ \- she shook her head one last time to try and stop that torturous train of thought. 

“Alright, Steve. Ok. Show me,” she repeated, her eyes meeting his. Steve was shocked at how much bigger and more fearful her gaze was now. He suddenly felt as though so much more than a guitar lesson was unfolding. He licked his lips and nodded. Once more, he gently maneuvered her hand so it was resting higher on the guitar neck than where she had originally held it. 

“Give that a strum,” he told her. His low tone was so soothing, her eyes drifted shut of their own accord. She took a deep breath and did just as he told her, and to her amazement, the right note rang out around them. 

“OH MY GOD!” she exclaimed, shooting to her feet. She turned towards Steve and did it again, and again, it was a pleasant sound. “I can’t believe it! You did it! You fixed it!” she told him, and he laughed. 

Steve threw his head back and his arms crossed over his chest and his whole heart was in the sound; Steve’s laugh was pure joy and it was one of the things she adored about him the most. The heat in her face from earlier returned as he stood up and pushed his hands into his pockets, looking down at her with what her mind wanted to believe was affection. 

“I didn’t fix anything. And YOU did it, I just … helped,” he told her, quirking his eyebrow. 

“Point taken, Cap,” she responded. As she gazed up at Steve, the way he was looking at her struck something into her heart. Before she lost the nerve, she brought her guitar down to her side, placed her unoccupied hand on his shoulder and drew herself up to press her lips to his cheek. She felt his heavy arm slide around her waist and secure her in place before she felt his lips on her cheek too. When they separated, each recognized the wistful surprise on each others’ face. 

“I’m afraid I’ve been underestimating asking for help,” she whispered through a giggle. "Now I'm just thinking about everything else I've probably been missing out on." Her hand drifted from where it gripped his shoulder to settle over his heart. She was pleased the noticeable quickened thump-thump-thump seemed to match her own. 

"So...you've...thought about this?" Steve asked, his smile somehow matching the proud quirk of his eyebrow. She hesitated, but finally nodded. 

"You've had thoughts...about you...and me, together?" He spoke slowly, as if he was processing the real meaning behind the words. Steve had been so sure she had not even given him a second thought. 

"Yes, I have," she whispered. "Quite a few actually. One of my favorites is...." Steve laid his index finger over her lips, effectively stopping her from revealing anymore favorite details.

His hand then enveloped hers that rested over his heart. A shiver ran down her spine when he leaned forward and she felt his warm breath on the shell of her ear. The words were familiar and sent a shiver down her spine. She was surprised at the eagerness that arose in her to comply with his demand.

"Don't tell me...show me."


End file.
